With the rapid development of display technologies, display products are becoming more and more diversified and humanized, and flexible displays represent an important development direction.
The currently existing manufacturing method of a flexible substrate based on a glass substrate directly adheres a flexible substrate on a glass substrate, and when it needs to be stripped off, the adhesive glue is degenerated by an UV decomposition method or a heat softening method, so that it is stripped off. The process of directly adhering the flexible substrate on the glass substrate has many problems. For example, the UV decomposition method will cause irreversible damage to the liquid crystals, and is not suitable for the One Drop Fill (ODF) process, so the problem of liquid crystal dripping in vacuum needs to be solved again. The heat-softening method needs to consider the material of the flexible substrate and the temperature of the technical process, and the effect is not ideal. In addition, the process of directly adhering the flexible substrate on the glass substrate also has the defects of insufficient adhesion strength, being unable to produce large-scaled substrates, easily damaging the flexible substrate during the stripping off process, etc.